


What to expect when you're both expecting

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Background Lori, Childbirth, Daryl and Maggie Friendship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Good Brother Merle, Lori is Rick's sister, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Midwife Maggie, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Rick and Daryl find out there both pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updating of this fic. With that said I'm sorry to say that this fic has been discontinued and will no longer be updated.
> 
> Thank you all for your understanding
> 
> Pumpkin <3

Rick was leaning over the toilet emptying his stomach of whatever in was he had eaten last night. The vomiting had been going  
on for three days straight and it was starting to get ridiculous. Waiting for a wave of dizziness to pass Rick got up off the floor,  
flushing the toilet he brushed his teeth and finished getting ready for work. Rick found his husband in the kitchen, sitting at the  
table Daryl looked up from the scrambled eggs he was cooking and said "morning, hey what's wrong?" Rick put his head in his  
hands and sighed "I got sick again" Daryl turned the heat off on the eggs and sat down next to Rick at the table. Daryl patted his  
hand "ya think it could be serious?" Rick lifted his head and stared into his husband's blue eyes "honestly? I don't know" Daryl got  
up from the table "ya want anything ta eat? I got eggs" said the hunter picking up the frying pan.

Rick shook his head "no I'll just have some dry toast" Daryl popped some bread in the toaster, as it cooked he came up  
behind Rick and put his hands on his husband's shoulders "If ya don't feel like it you can stay home, don't need ta go ta  
work if yer sick" "I don't know Daryl I got a lot of paperwork to do and it can't really wait" Daryl shook his head "screw that,  
the paperwork can wait, yer sick, yer staying home". Not wanting to argue Rick nodded "ok I'll stay home, that way you can  
baby me" Daryl smiled "you bet yer ass I will" and he kissed his husband just as the toast popped up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dixon! phone!" shouted Daryl's boss from across the room of the auto shop. Pulling himself out from underneath an old Pontiac he walked  
over and picked up the shop's phone "hello?" "Daryl it's Rick" said Daryl's husband over the other line a little glumly. Daryl paused. Surprised  
at how sad his husband sounded, treading carefully Daryl said "hey babe ya sound sad what's wrong?" "I got ill again and had a dizzy spell at work".  
Nearly dropping the phone Daryl said "are you alright?" "yeah I'm alright, Shane drove me home" Daryl breathed a sigh of relief thankful for Shane  
bringing his husband home safe "ya want me ta come home?" said Daryl twisting the phone cord around his index finger "no I'll be fine" said Rick  
trying to reassure his husband " ya sure?" said Daryl letting go of the phone cord "I'm sure" said Rick "don't worry about me" Daryl sighed "oh alright  
but I'm still gonna worry about ya" Rick chucked "yeah I know ya will" and with a few final words Daryl hung up the phone with the feeling of dread  
and a knot in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Babe I'm home!" shouted Daryl from the front entry of the house. It was dead silent and that scared him because his husband normally   
had the TV on. Turning the corner Daryl entered the living room to find Rick passed out on the floor. Panicking slightly but staying calm  
Daryl called 911 while wetting a clean rag from the kitchen. Placing it on Rick's forehead he was relieved to find his husband was breathing  
and didn't appear to be injured. Arriving at the hospital the doctor checked Rick over from head to toe and ordered a blood test while waiting  
for the results, Daryl sat at the head of Rick's bed waiting for him to wake up squeezing his hand. Rick came to an hour later to find himself  
in a hospital bed, turning to the right he saw his husband curled up in a chair asleep.

Rick tired to sit up but immediately felt dizzy and flopped back down onto his pillow, he was about to try again when the door  
to his room opened and the doctor entered the room. She was an older lady with her graying black hair tied into a tight bun, she  
was tall, thin, and was at least in her mid fifties and even though she looked friendly, Rick thought she looked like a very strict  
librarian. Pulling his chart from the front of Rick's bed the doctor cleared her throat and said "good evening Mr. Grimes I'm  
Dr. Warner how are you?" "I'm fine, but what am I doing here?" he croaked out "sorry" said Rick "my throat's dry" nodding Dr.  
Warner continued to scribble on to the clipboard "I'll have your nurse bring you some water" she said without looking up.

Rick nodded "thank you but why am I here?" Dr. Warner looked up from her writing "you were found on the floor of your home  
passed out, your husband called an ambulance and you were brought here" "so what happens now?" said Rick adjusting himself  
in his bed "well the lab is finishing up with the results of your blood test so we should have those back in a few hours so try and   
get some rest" said Dr. Warner putting some final notes in his file. "Are there any more questions or concerns you wish to ask me?"  
Rick shook his head "well ok you get some rest and I'll be back shortly" and the doctor left the room leaving Rick with a softly  
snoring Daryl.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl jerked awake when he felt his phone buzzing. Taking his cell from his pocket Daryl looked at who it was before answering. After talking  
for a few minutes Daryl handed the phone over to Rick who looked at it like it would burst into flames. Daryl smirked and shook his head "jus'  
take it, it's yer sister" "oh!" said Rick and he took the phone from Daryl "h-hello?" said Rick slightly panicky "Rick is that you?" said the worried  
voice in his ear Rick nodded "yeah Lori it's me" "oh Rick I herd what happened are you alright? do you need me to come down there?". Rick   
looked to Daryl who shook his head "no I'm ok Daryl's with me" said Rick trying to calm his frantic sister "well if your sure, I'll come by   
tomorrow how's that?" Rick looked to Daryl again who nodded "sure sounds good" and with a few last words he hung up and handed the  
phone back to Daryl.

"So wha' she want?" said Daryl rubbing the sleep from his eyes Rick shifted in his bed "oh that was Lori, she found out what   
happened an' wanted to come down" Daryl nodded "I know but it's late an' you need ta rest an' find out what's wrong with ya"  
Rick shook his head "I'm fine it's probably a stomach bug" Daryl crossed his arms "but that don' explain ta me why ya fainted,  
ya scared me ta death when I found ya on the floor like that" and with those words Daryl looked down at the floor and started  
to cry. Reaching over Rick patted Daryl's shoulder and brought him into a hug. As he sobbed into Rick's chest Rick kissed the   
top of his head and said "I'm sure whatever it is it's nothing serious" Daryl looked up as two large tears fell from his eyes "but  
w-what if it is bad, then what?" Rick hugged Daryl tighter, taking a deep breath he said "then I guess we'll take it one day at a  
time".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Dr. Warner returned to Rick's room five minutes later with a cup of cold water that his nurse had failed to bring and a manila folder under her arm.  
Sipping on his water Rick and Daryl listened to the results of Rick's blood test. "As you know" said the doctor opening the folder and setting it on  
her lap "we've ran four panels of Rick's blood, the reason is so we don't get false results" the two men nodded hanging onto her every word determined  
not to miss anything. Daryl frowned and took Rick's hand in his "is everything ok? what's wrong with my husband?" "everything is just fine Mr. Grimes  
there's nothing wrong with Rick" said Dr. Warner reassuringly. Rick and Daryl were confused, sensing this Dr. Warner got straight to the point  
"congratulations you two you're going to have a baby" baffled Rick said "I'm sorry What!?" "you're pregnant Rick" said Dr. Warner and at that Rick  
fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

"W-what? h-how did this happen?" said Rick after he came two. Dr. Warner brought him a fresh cup of water and spoke in  
a kindly tone "everything's going to be alright Mr. Grimes, looking at your blood results your about eight weeks along". Rick  
took another gulp of water, swallowing he said "I'm glad everything's ok but how the hell did this happen?" Rick thought for  
a moment and then blushed a shade of scarlet, of course he knew how it happened what a stupid thing to ask. "Will he get  
ta go home soon?" said Daryl patting his husband's hand Dr. Warner nodded "yes he will, he and the baby are doing very well  
and I see no reason why he can't" she said patting Rick's arm. Rick smiled "thank you Dr. Warner for everything you've done  
for me" the doctor smiled "you're very welcome and I'll set up an appointment with an OB/GYN on your eleventh week for a  
check up sound good?" the doctor said opening the door. The couple nodded. "Well ok then you two take care" and with  
another nod from them both Dr. Warner left the room leaving Rick and Daryl alone in the hospital room.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick sat on the exam room table feeling nervous and uneasy. The paper gown and sheet covering his lap didn't help even  
thought Daryl said it wasn't that bad making him blush slightly. The doctor came in a few minutes later, he was a young  
looking man in his early thirties with sandy blonde hair and steel grey eyes introducing himself, Dr. Parker did a routine  
exam followed by an ultrasound. Glancing at the screen Rick and Daryl were in awe of the little kidney bean shape growing  
inside of Rick, tears filled their eyes as they heard the heartbeat for the first time. "Everything looks really good" said Dr. Parker  
moving the probe across Rick's abdomen printing out some pictures the doctor handed Rick a towel to wipe the gel off. Daryl  
stood next to Rick, his face fixed on the image of the little being moving around inside his lover making his heart swell with  
joy, but his happiness became short lived when the hunter suddenly became dizzy and light headed. Swaying slightly Daryl's  
knees buckled, eyes rolled back, and fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. Grimes?" "Mr. Grimes can you hear me?" said a muffled voice in his ear. Daryl came to and tried to sit up but immediately  
regretted it, leaning forward he sat up and vomited all over the floor of the doctor's office. "Is he gonna be alright?" said Rick  
rubbing the hunter's back, the doctor shrugged "we won't know until his blood results come back, in the meantime would you  
like some water Mr. Grimes?" Daryl nodded "ok I'll be right back" and Dr. Parker left the room. Daryl heaved a sigh and looked  
his husband in the eyes "I'm sorry Rick I don't know wha' happened" Rick patted his shoulder "oh sweetie don't be sorry it's   
nothin' to be ashamed of" Daryl hung his head "but I puked all over the doc's couch an' floor" Rick kissed his husband's cheek  
"I know but it ain't your fault people get sick, it happens".

The conversation was short lived when Dr. Parker returned with a cup of water and Daryl's blood results. Taking the water  
and nodding thanks Dr. Parker opened the file and said "as you know we ran a panel of Daryl's blood and we were shocked,  
well maybe not so much as that, but surprised". Clearing his throat Dr. Parker continued "we tested him for everything and it   
was all negative except for one thing" clutching each other's hands Rick sat next to Daryl on the arm of the sofa and said "is  
this something serious? what's wrong with my husband?" "absolutely nothing" said the doctor smiling. Confused Daryl swallowed   
a mouthful of water and said "well if nothin's wrong then why did I faint an' puke on yer floor?" "the reason you fainted and vomited"  
said Dr. Parker folding his hands and laying them in front of him on his lap "is because you're pregnant Mr. Grimes".


	9. Chapter 9

Rick and Daryl looked at each other stunned. Finding his voice again Daryl looked at the doctor and with wide eyes  
said "I'm what?" "you're going to have a baby Daryl" Daryl looked to Rick who was just as shocked as he was. Trying  
to shake the shock from his mind, Rick swallowed "so in other words, we're both pregnant?" Dr. Parker nodded "yes he's  
eight weeks along and from the looks of it, everything looks really good" "that's good to know" said Rick smiling happy to  
know that Daryl was ok and nothing serious was wrong. Closing Daryl's file Dr. Parker gave them two bottles of prenatal  
vitamins and made Daryl an appointment for his eleventh week check up. Saying their goodbyes the couple left the doctor's  
with not one, but two surprises to tell everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle finds out and worries a little.

"So, let me get this straight you an' officer friendly are both knocked up?" said Merle standing in the living room of his  
trailer with a beer in one hand and a puzzled look on his face. Daryl sighed "Merle please don' call him that, he has a name  
ya know" "sorry" said his brother sitting beside Daryl on the sofa "jus' shocked is all" setting the beer on a coaster he'd placed   
on the coffee table Merle took his brother's hands in his and said "do ya need anything?, is you an' Rick doin' ok?, are the babies  
ok?" Daryl chuckled and ran a hand through his hair "Merle we're doin' fine, the babies are good, ya don' have ta worry so". Relieved   
the two hugged and chatted for hours, letting the time go by with no care in the world. When it came time for Daryl to leave he   
paused on the porch and said "wanna come over for dinner later?" Merle smiled "sure what time?" "bout' six thirty" "sounds good  
see ya soon" and with one last hug Daryl got on his bike kicking the engine to life, Daryl coasted down the driveway and sped off  
toward home leaving Merle on the porch.

Merle arrived at the Grimes's house at six thirty on the dot just as Rick had pulled the lasagna out of the oven. Helping  
set the table they ate with lively conversation, chuckling at old memories and the crazy things at work. Merle smiled at  
the couple, he wasn't at least bit surprised when Daryl brought Rick over for the first time to meet him, after all, they were  
high school sweethearts and had dated for seven years. Hell it was ol' Merle himself who gave Rick his blessing so they could  
marry and he couldn't be any happier for the two than he was now. "So did Daryl tell you the news?" said Rick as Merle helped him  
load the dishwasher "he did, an' I gotta say I was surprised not only with him being pregnant, but you as well" Rick nodded "yeah  
Daryl and I were pretty surprised" he said rinsing off a plate "when ya guys due?" said Merle setting some forks in a silverware  
basket "well I'm due in April an' Daryl in May" "looks like you two will have spring babies" said Merle chuckling as he dried his  
hands on a towel. 

After finishing up the dishes the two men made their way into the living room to catch the last of the news before  
watching a movie. When the movie ended it was eight thirty when Merle thanked them for a great evening and headed  
home. After Merle had left the two kissed before calling it a night themselves. Before falling asleep Daryl thought of what   
a great brother he had, and what an awesome uncle he would turn out to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl's sister in-law calls and craziness happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Humor in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"Rick could you get that my hands are wet" yelled Daryl from the kitchen Rick rushed for the phone picking it up he said  
"hello?" he cringed as a sing-songy hello entered his eardrum it was his and Daryl's sister in-law Donna. "I just herd from  
Merle about yer little bundles of joy oh how exciting!" Rick had to pull the phone away from his ear as she squealed. "It's  
really g-" Rick had started to say but was cut off "listen the reason I called is because I wanna throw you and Daryl a baby  
shower" Rick was stunned "oh Donna ya don't-" he tried to say but she cut him off again "oh don't be silly of course you  
two deserve it those babies need ta be spoiled by their auntie Donna and uncle Merle". "Oh I'm sure they will be bu-" and  
Rick was cut off again by his sister in-law "it's no trouble at all, me and Merle will take care of everything no need to worry  
we'll do it after New Year's" Rick tried desperately to say something but kept getting cut off by Donna. Rick and Daryl loved  
Merle's wife but she had the tendency to over do it sometimes when it came to party planning.

"Don't you two worry about a thing, I want this to be a surprise for you both" said Donna cheerfully "thank you  
Donna but you really don't-" "really it's no big deal now I gotta go say "hi" to Daryl for me" and she hung up leaving  
Rick stunned. When he finally found his voice again Rick turned to Daryl and said "yer sister in-law is throwing us a  
baby shower" Daryl dropped the plate he was holding. Shocked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Rick is five months pregnant and Daryl is four months pregnant.

After cleaning up the broken plate Rick and Daryl sat at the kitchen island ready to have a long talk "Rick sweetie" said Daryl taking  
his husband's hand in his "have ya lost yer mind?" Rick chuckled slightly "w-what do ya mean?" "you know exactly what I mean Rick"  
said Daryl letting go of Rick's hand and getting up off the stool he was sitting on. "No I don't, Donna was jus' trying ta be nice an'  
plan a party for us it can't be that bad can it?" Daryl rolled his eyes "Rick, have you seen how she plans parties? she will pair certain  
colors and themes together that'll make ya want to puke". Rick was puzzled "I'm sure it's not that bad" Daryl shook his head "oh but  
it is, one Christmas she made me a sweater" Rick smiled "that sounds nice" Daryl raised and eyebrow "no it wasn't" "what was wrong  
with it?" said Rick getting up and standing in front of him. Daryl sighed "it was orange with purple, green, and blue pom-poms on  
it" Rick cringed "oh that's awful" Daryl nodded "yeah I know, it was".

Wrapping his arms around his husband they chuckled and were just about to kiss when Rick paused suddenly and put a  
hand to his belly. Daryl's eyes widened "you ok? what's wrong?" swallowing Rick rubbed his belly "I'm fine, nothing's wrong"  
Daryl looked confused "then what happened?" Rick smiled and took Daryl's hand "the baby kicked" and placed Daryl's hand  
to his belly. Daryl smiled as he felt the kick to his hand. Hearts swelling with joy they were about to share a kiss when the  
doorbell rang ruining their perfect moment.


	13. Chapter 13

"Son of a bitch" said Daryl as the doorbell rang a second time. Kissing his husband on the nose Rick left the kitchen to go answer  
the door. Taking a quick look through the peep hole Rick opened the door to find Merle and his wife at the door. Looking at the two  
Rick could see that Merle was the unhappy one while Donna was just as chipper as ever "Merle, Donna what are you?" "Rick I'm sorry  
ta bug ya but Donna insisted on comin' over ta go over party stuff" said his brother in-law with an irritated tone. Rick could tell he was  
none to happy with being dragged over to their house without calling first. It was at that moment Donna pushed passed her husband  
and pulled Rick into a hug before settling herself onto Rick and Daryl's sofa. Surprised Rick invited Merle to sit down and shut the door  
behind him, calling for Daryl who was also surprised to find his brother and sister in-law on his and Rick's sofa sat down next to Rick as  
Donna pulled a zebra striped scrap book from her large purse and opened it. Rick and Daryl were stunned. Flabbergasted even. 

 

They could not believe some of the color combos and themes Donna was showing them from that crazy book of hers.  
it was after looking at a 70's themed baby shower that Rick and Daryl had stopped her before they had to see one more  
absurd color combo. "Donna" said Rick patting her hand "while Daryl and I really appreciate what your doing, we're not  
really a fan of having a 70's theme baby shower" "it's not that we don' like it" said Daryl "we do, it's jus' we're not a fan of  
hot pink, pea green, an' mustard yellow" "as colors for a baby shower" said Rick still patting her hand. Poor Donna looked  
as if she had just swallowed a lemon, her lip quivered as she burst into tears. Panicking Rick, Daryl and Merle tried to calm  
her down and only succeeded in doing so when they said she could do the baby shower but only if Rick and them could help.

 

Taking a deep breath Donna smiled and said "are ya sure? I really want this ta be a surprise for ya both" Rick and Daryl  
smiled "tell ya what, we'll give ya some ideas an' then if ya need our help jus' ask how's that?". Looking to Rick and Daryl they  
nodded as did Merle, smiling Donna snapped her book shut and said "alright I'll do it" "so" said Donna placing a red fake-nailed  
hand on Rick and Daryl's knee "which do ya like better, polka dots with stripes or plaid with paisley?" Rick and Daryl looked at  
each other and at the same time said "we'll get back to ya on that" Merle chuckled and with a happy squeal Donna said "I can't  
wait ta get started!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering who Donna is, she's Merle's wife and Rick & Daryl's sister in-law.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori to the rescue and more humor.

"Hello Lori? it's Rick" he said in a hushed tone "oh hi how are you? how's Daryl? and why are you whispering?" said his sister sounding puzzled  
"I need ya ta come over an' save us". "Save you? from what?" Daryl took the phone from his husband "from our sister in-law" said Daryl handing  
the phone back to Rick, putting his head in his hands. Lori chuckled "is Donna at it again? I'll be right over" sighing happily Rick and Daryl thanked  
her and hung up. Five minutes later Lori showed up at the house when the door opened before she could knock revealing her brother standing in  
the entry way "hey come in, boy do we got something ta show you" said Rick hugging his sister and leading her into the living room. "What's all this?"  
said Lori sitting on the sofa between Rick and Daryl "this is the fabric Donna picked out" said Rick handing her a hideous purple, orange, and green  
striped fabric swatch. Lori winced "this has got to be the most ugliest fabric I've ever seen what's this for anyway?" she said putting the swatch down  
and shoving it as far away from her as humanly possible.

 

"That fabric is supposed to be for the table cloths for Daryl an' I's baby shower" said Rick "but the problem is Donna has bad tastes in  
style an' we don't like what she's picked out" said Daryl gesturing to the crowded coffee table in front of them. "So I take it all this is   
Donna's stuff for your baby shower?" said Lori picking up and looking at all the items covering the coffee table arranged in neat rows.  
Shaking her head Lori got up "I'm glad I came over, all this is so ugly and not what you two want" grabbing her purse Lori turned to Rick  
and Daryl smiling and said "so, who's up for a trip to the fabric store?"


End file.
